Confrontation
by daydreamer1227
Summary: One-shot. Set during 6th year, Ron has a talk with his sister.


A/N: Just a little One Shot to get my mind off of things. Takes place in sixth year.

"Ginny!" Ron called to his younger sister as she made her way from the portrait hole.

"Save it Ron!" she shot angrily, speeding up in her walk, "I know you've been waiting for days to get me on my own so you could do whatever it is you do that you think might make me change my mind, but as it has never worked before, it won't now."

Ron sped up too, his long legs quickly bringing him to her side. "Look, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt again-

"He's not going to hurt me Ron!" she said in outrage.

"It's not you I'm worried for!" he shouted.

She stopped walking and just stood there, stunned, staring at her brother in shock and confusion. That wasn't what she had been expecting at all.

"Look," Ron said, lowering his voice, noticing that his shout had caused quite a few heads to turn their way. "Harry's not just some guy-

"You think I don't know that?" she hissed with venom in her voice. "I know what he's been through, Ronald-

"Do you?" Ron asked forcefully. "Do you understand what hell he has been put through for his entire life? No! You can't! Hell, even Hermione and I can't, and we're his best friends! Nobody can. He's had enough difficulty in his life already, so if you're not completely sure that you want to commit to this relationship, end it now, because it will hurt him so much more if you do it later."

"I'm not going to-

"Ginny, I'm being completely serious right now. It's not going to be as simple as it was with Michael or Dean. He's not going to open up easily, he's going to hide things from you, and he probably won't say he loves you for at least a very long time. It's not going to be a walk in the park. It's going to be difficult; it's going to be frustrating. It's difficult and frustrating for me, and I'm not even a girl who likes to talk about their feelings." He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Just don't go through with this if you're not ready to handle all that."

Ginny's mouth was slightly open. Contrary to what Ron thought, she knew all this already, but to have Ron come and talk to her about it? That was not something she had been ready for. She quickly closed her mouth, realizing she must look like a fool.

"I know, Ron." she told him quietly. "I know it won't be easy. I know he has a hard time believing people care about him, and that he's not use to opening up because of everything that's happened to him. You don't have to worry. I won't hurt him."

"Yeah… well, good." he said, looking a little awkward, as if he'd just realized what he was talking about with his little sister. "Just… promise you won't push him."

She softened her gaze and nodded. "I promise."

"Hey, Ron, Ginny."

Ginny's heart started thumping in her chest like it always did when she saw Harry. "Hey, Harry." she said casually, silently wishing that Ron would stop looking so guilty. "What've you been up to?"

"I was just with Hermione, actually, in the Library." he said. "She was looking up those ingredients for Snape's essay, as if she doesn't know them all by heart anyway, but she said she just wanted to make sure." He shook his head fondly, with that silly grin on his face that Ginny loved.

"Want to go for a walk?" she found herself asking suddenly. "Just around the grounds."

"A walk?" he asked, sounding surprised, yet pleased. "Yeah, sure."

"Yeah, a walk would be nice." said Ron, dim as ever.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Actually Ron, I'm pretty sure Seamus was looking for you."

"What? No he wasn't. What for?" he asked, still not catching on.

"See you later Ron." said Harry pointedly. "You'd better go find Seamus if he's looking for you. I'm pretty sure I saw him on my way from the Library, if you hurry, you can catch him."

Ron, looking confused as ever, turned and walked the way Harry had come. Harry let out a long sigh. "I thought I'd have to spell it out for him." he said jokingly.

Ginny laughed, "You nearly did."

"So, where did you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, "I thought maybe down by the lake."

They started walking, and Harry slipped his hand into hers. He was hesitant, almost shy, but she smiled at him. She would take it slow, for Ron and Harry's sake as much as her own. She knew one thing for sure though; as difficult as things got, she would be sticking around.

A/N: Definitely not one of my best, but hope you like it; let me know what you think!


End file.
